Valentine's Day Countdown
by Kira Hatake
Summary: Kagome starts to receive gifts starting on February first from a secret admirer. Who is it and what kind of gifts will she receive. Written using prompts from the Valentine's Day Challenge over on Dokuga.
1. Snowdrops

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

_**Prompt: Snowdrops**_

_**Words: 414**_

_**Snowdrops**_

It was February first and Kagome had gone out with her best friend Inuyasha and his mate Kikyo for the day. They were at the mall when Hojo approached Kagome once again asking her to give him another chance. Inuyasha growled at him while Kikyo glared both waiting to hear what Kagome would say to him.

Glare firmly in place and hands on her hips Kagome literally growled at him. "I have told you multiple times over the past two years that it is over. You betrayed me Hojo in the worst possible way. You cheated on me in my apartment in my bed."

Hojo had a pout set on his face, "I know I messed up Kagome but please give me another chance."

Kagome turned away from him, "No! Inuyasha, Kikyo can we go now I am ready to go home, oh and Hojo if you ever bother me again I will let Inuyasha do whatever he wants to you!"

Inuyasha smirked as they all walked away. He heard Kikyo ask Kagome if she was okay as he turned his attention back to the two girls.

Kagome sighed, "Yeah I will be okay."

When they arrived at Kagome's new apartment there was a package in front of her door. Kagome picked it up on the way in. Kikyo and Inuyasha right behind her.

Sniffing at the package Inuyasha asked, "You going to open it Kagome?"

Kagome chuckled, "Yes but first I am going to read the letter."

Kikyo smiled, "Will you read it out load Kagome?"

Kagome gave her a nod opened the letter and began to read.

_My dearest Kagome,_

_I have watched you from afar and have decided that it was time for me to let my feelings be known to you. I will send you a gift everyday up until Valentine's Day. It will be on this day that I reveal to you who I am and hope that you will accept me._

_Your Secret Admire_

Kikyo smiled brightly, "Oh that is so sweet! What did you get as a gift?"

Kagome opened the box and pulled out a pressed white flower and read the card so everyone could hear.

_This flower is called a snowdrop it symbolizes new beginnings and hope, which is something I hope to have with you._

Kagome had tears in her eyes as did Kikyo it was so beautiful and sweet. Kagome could not wait to see what her secret admirer would send her next.


	2. Almond

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

_**Prompt: Almond**_

_**Words: 497**_

_**Almond**_

Kagome had been having an amazing day it was Saturday February second. She had spent the day at her little brother Souta's soccer game. In honor of his team's win she offered to take them all out for pizza. The team had shouted their praises to her in thanks.

Kagome glanced at Souta from the corner of her eye as they were driving home from the pizza place. "Hey what is with that look? You should be happy your team won."

Souta sighed, "It is not that Kagome. I am happy about that."

Kagome decided to pull the car over and give her brother her full attention. "Okay Souta spill what is wrong?"

Souta looked at Kagome, "Mom's new husband wants us to move to America."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Mom has not said anything to me about it."

Souta shook his head, "She has not said anything to you about it because she is still trying to convince me that it is a good idea. I do not want to leave though. The shrine is here, all my friends are here and you are here. I just do not want to go!"

Kagome pulled him into a hug, "It will be okay Souta. When we get back to the shrine we will all sit down and talk. How does that sound?"

Souta glowered and told her fine. We had to stop by my apartment fist I had to pick up a book that I had promised to bring to momma. Before I even made it into my apartment I saw another package sitting in front of the door. I smiled softly and picked it up.

Souta looked at it curiously, "What is it?"

Kagome smiled at her little brother while unlocking the door, "I have a secret admire. He has already sent me one gift and said I would receive one every day until Valentine's Day that is the day he will reveal himself to me."

I opened the letter first and read it a load.

_My Dearest Kagome,_

_I present to you my second gift I hope you enjoy it and I long for the day we would be able to enjoy one of you favorite things together. May this gift keep you warm where I cannot._

_Yours Only Your_

_Secret Admirer_

Kagome opened the box to reveal a large box of her favorite hot chocolate. It was the almond flavored kind and it had been her favorite since she was a child.

Souta grinned at his sister, "Can I have some?"

Kagome chuckled, "Of course I know this is your favorite too. How about we take it with us to the shrine? Since we are going to be talking about something that neither of us is happy about we can have it to drink to make us feel better."

Souta nodded his head in agreement. Kagome sighed as she followed Souta out of her apartment this was a conversation she was not looking forward to.


	3. Inamorata

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

_**Prompt: **__**Inamorata**_

_**Words: 608**_

_**Inamorata**_

It was now Sunday February third. Kagome sighed as she got up from her old bed. The talk they had had last night went very late. They had finally come to an agreement and everyone was happy with it. Mom was happy because her children where happy and Kagome was happy because her mom and brother where. Kagome would be moving back to the shrine during the week and her mother would be signing it over to her. Souta would be staying here with her and they would talk to their mother everyday via webcam so they could see her and speak with her.

It worked out for everyone Souta would not have to leave the place he was happy and comfortable. Their mother would be able to go with her love and still see and talk to her children every day. Kagome's was quite obvious she would no longer have to pay rent and she was able to make her family happy. Kagome got up and dressed then headed down stairs to wait for Souta.

He was going to stay with her for the week to help her pack and move her things back. All Kagome had to do now was call her boss and see if she could have the week off taking her vacation. Souta still had school but Kagome would be taking him back and forth.

Souta looked up from the table when he heard someone enter, "Hey you ready to go Kagome?"

Kagome smiled softly at her happy brother, "Let me grab some coffee and a bagel and then we will head out okay."

Souta nodded his head and ran out the kitchen. Kagome's mother smiled at her, "Are you sure about this Kagome?"

Smiling a reassuring smile at her mother Kagome nodded her head. "Yes momma it is fine while Souta is in school I will be at work and I will be off before he gets out so I can pick him up."

Nodding she gave Kagome and Souta a hug as they left. It did not take long to get to Kagome's apartment and once they made it to her door there was another package. Kagome smiled and after unlocking the door picked it up and went in Souta following with a grin on his face.

Kagome opened the letter and read it.

_My dearest Kagome here is your third gift. I had this once specially crafted for you. I hope you enjoy it._

_Yours Always Your Secret Admire_

Kagome put the letter with the others. She had decided that she wanted to keep all of them it was so sweet. Opening the box Kagome pulled out a frame that was hand carved with designs of purple roses that mean love at first sight and inside was a poem that was also surrounded by the purple roses. It was beautifully crafted and the poem was written in beautiful calligraphy. Souta beckoned her to read the poem. Kagome cleared her throat and read a load.

_My Inamorata_

_Keeping my love from you is something I can no longer do_

_Among many doubts and fears it has become clear I must_

_Garner every bit_

_Of my courage and speak_

_My heart to you for you hold it in your_

_Elegant hands my soul my heart and my love my inamorata_

It was beautiful Kagome could not deny. It was romantic and sweet and it called to the hopeless romantic in her heart. She decided to hang it in the center of her living room she would pack it last. Looking at it she could not believe someone cared so much for her.


	4. Nights of Sevens

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

_**Prompt: Nights of Sevens**_

_**Words: 611**_

_**Nights of Sevens**_

It was Monday February forth and Kagome's day had been horrible for the time she woke up. First she ran late getting Souta to school then she got a flat tire and now she was running late to pick Souta up. Pulling up in front of the school she waited for her brother to get in. Once inside Souta tossed his back pack in the back seat then buckled up.

Once he was comfortable he looked at his sister, "Hey Kagome are you okay?"

She sighed, "Yeah I am okay Souta today just has not been the best."

Souta nodded his head he knew the morning started off bad but was curious about what else had happened that day and asked her.

Kagome grumbled a bit, "Well after I finally got you to school I got a flat tire that took forever to get fixed since I did not have a spare. Then with the running around all day to get boxes so we could start packing up today I lost track of time. That is why I was late picking you up."

Souta looked at his sister sadly, "Sounds like your day has been really bad but on the bright side have you been home yet?"

Kagome shook her head no then asked why he asked.

Souta chuckled, "Maybe your secret admire left you another gift that is sure to cheer you right up."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah you are right let's hurry home and see."

Sure enough as soon as they got to her apartment there was another package sitting in front of her door. Kagome smiled brightly and hurried inside so she and Souta could see what she got this time. Once again she opened the letter first and read it a load.

_My dearest Kagome,_

_I hope my gift finds you well today. I know it will also be one of your favorites. It is a replacement for the one you had long ago and could not find a copy to replace it when it had to be thrown away due to old age. Enjoy it well._

_Yours Only Your Secret Admire_

Curiosity peaked she quickly put the letter with the others and opened the box. She gasped and tears filled her eyes it was one of her favorite books granted it was a short story and the book also had pictures in it she loved it all the same. It was one of her all-time favorite love stories. Souta watched as she pulled the book out and he read the title on the front "The Nights of Sevens." Kagome sat the book down and looked at Souta.

Souta shrugged his shoulders, "This guy really knows you Kagome he must be someone you know."

Kagome shook her head, "I do not know who it could be only my friends know this much about me. Inuyasha is mated to Kikyo though so that leaves him out and Kouga is mated to Ayame so he is out as well. Miroku is with Sango plus he is too much of a pervert to be this romantic. I just do not know who it could be."

Souta shivered, "Hopefully it is not Hojo I could not stand that guy."

Kagome glowered, "It most defiantly is not him I have made myself more than clear that I do not want him back."

Souta smiled proudly at her, "Then the only option is that this guy knows and is close to one of your friends and they are helping him."

Kagome nodded, "I think it is time that I have a get together with all of them and see what I can find out."


	5. Tomo-coco

_**I do not own Inuyasha or **__**the song or artist of it in this chapter!**_

_**Prompt: Tomo-coco**_

_**Words: 530**_

_**Tomo-coco**_

It was Tuesday February fifth; Kagome had already dropped Souta off at school. She had called all her friends the night before to get their meeting set up. She decided that since she was already getting together with all her friends she would get their Valentine's Day chocolates. Tomo-coco for her female friends and Giri-coco for her female friends after that she would head back home since that is where they were all getting together at.

Kagome was sitting on her couch when she heard a knock at the door. It appears the first of her friends had arrived. When she opened the door she was greeted with the sight of Sango and Miroku.

She moved to the side to allow them in, "Hey guys how have you been?"

Making themselves comfortable on Kagome's couch Sango spoke up first. "We have been good Kagome just working a lot."

Miroku had been looking around the apartment, "Kagome are you moving?"

Kagome smiled at them and answered Sango first, "Yeah same here Sango. Well yeah I am moving Miroku but I would rather wait until everyone is here before I explain about that."

Miroku and Sango both nodded their heads in understanding and waited for everyone else to arrive. By the time and hour had past all Kagome's friends where there and comfortable with snacks and drinks talking happily.

Kagome stood up and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "Alright guys first I am going to give you all your Tomo-coco and Giri-coco."

After everyone had their Tomo-coco or Giri-coco Kagome took her seat again. After gaining everyone's attention again she explained why she was moving and to where. Everyone thought it was a great idea and told her so. She was about to broach the last subject that she wanted to ask her friends when there was a knock on the door. Kagome answered it and saw Brian McKnight a man that sung one of her all-time favorite love songs.

He held up a piece of paper then looked back at her, "Ms. Higurashi I presume?"

Kagome just nodded her head and he began to sing his song "Back at One" to her. All her friends had gathered around the door to see what was going on. Once the song was done he handed her a letter. She asked for his autograph and he gave her a cd that was a single with only that song on it and signed it for her. When he left she closed the door and opened the letter to read out loud to her friends.

_My dearest Kagome,_

_I hope you enjoyed your fifth gift from me. I know this is one of your favorite songs and pulled a few strings to get Brain McKnight to sing it to you himself._

_Yours for Eternity Your Secret Admirer_

Kagome sighed happily then looked at all of her friends, "Do any of you know who this could be? He has to know at least one of you. He knows stuff about me that only my family and closest friends know."

Everyone looked confused and they all told her they had no idea who it could be.


	6. Verse

_**I do not own Inuyasha**__**!**_

_**Prompt: Verse**_

_**Words: 294**_

_**Verse**_

On Wednesday February sixth Kagome was a bit annoyed. She could not figure out who her admire was. Her friends where of no help in figuring out who it was but she had this strange feeling that one of them knew something. Souta was already home and they were almost done packing all of her things. All that was left was the gifts from her secret admire and her clothes. Once that was done they could start moving stuff to the shrine.

Souta peaked into the living room, "Hey Kagome we need some milk."

Kagome smiled at him and dug into her purse, "Here is some money could you run to the store next door to the building?"

Souta nodded, "Sure no problem."

He took the money and left. Kagome sighed and went into the kitchen to figure out what to do for dinner.

She heard when Souta came back in and called out, "I am in the kitchen Souta."

When he rounded the corner he smiled, "You got another gift sis."

She took it from him and opened the letter first.

_My Dearest Kagome,_

_I know you have probably been trying to figure out who I am so this gift is something that I wrote and hope that you will enjoy it. Consider it a hint as to who I am._

_Truly Yours Your Secret Admirer_

Kagome put the letter with the others and opened the gift. It was a handmade card and it was beautiful and perfectly made. She opened it and read the verse inside. It was simple but beautiful and sweet.

_Take Me Away_

"_Take Me Away to this place_

_Where you say I'll change my pace_

_Take my hand guide me through_

_I know your heart will be true."_


	7. Apple

_**I do not own Inuyasha**__**!**_

_**Prompt: Apple**_

_**Words: 442**_

_**Apple**_

Thursday February seventh; found Kagome to be very happy. Everything was coming along nicely she would be finished packing on Friday. Inuyasha would be picking up the moving truck that she rented on Saturday and she would be completely moved out by Sunday so all in all she was having an awesome day. Right now she was parked in front of Souta's school waiting for him.

Throwing his back pack in the back and sliding in his seat Souta smiled. "You seem like you're in a good mood today sis."

Kagome giggled, "I sure am Souta everything is finally coming together. I will be completely moved into the shrine by Sunday."

Souta smiled happily and then blushed, "Hey sis thanks for this."

Kagome gave him a soft smile, "I would do anything for you Souta you are my little brother and I love you."

Souta smiled then jumped out of the car when she put it in park in front of her apartment building. Darting up the stairs he beat her to the apartment then stood there holding another package and grinned at her when she came around the corner. Kagome smiled at him and opened the door. Once inside Souta handed her the package.

Kagome grinned and pulled the letter first, "I wonder what he sent this time. Maybe it will be another hint as to who he is."

_My dearest Kagome,_

_This is a gift of something I learned that you enjoy very much. After you open it you will find another letter._

_Forever Yours Your Secret Admirer_

Souta laughed at Kagome's confused face, "What is wrong sis?"

Kagome looked at him confusion written all over her features, "He has never sent two letters at one time. I mean the first time there was a card with the snowdrops to tell me what they meant but not another letter."

Souta shrugged, "Well open it and find out."

Kagome opened the box and smiled brightly. There where apples, apple scented candles, and an apple scented bath set with bubble bath and all. She was completely giddy now. She loved apples the way they tasted and the way they smelt.

_My dearest Kagome,_

_By now you have opened your gift and see that it includes nothing but things that revolve around apples. It also includes some apples that you can eat. The reason I have sent you this gift is because I know you love the taste and smell of apples. I have to say that I agree I especially love the scent of apples which is also your natural scent. That is another hint for you._

_Yours Only Your Secret Admirer_


	8. Lupercalia Festival

_**I do not own Inuyasha**__**!**_

_**Prompt: Lupercalia Festival**_

_**Words: 490**_

_**Lupercalia Festival**_

It was Friday February eight and Kagome was having a good day. Her mom was going to pick up Souta from school and spend some time with him since she was leaving on Saturday. They were all going to have dinner at the shrine together tonight and Kagome could not wait. It was almost time for her to go but when she pulled to door open to leave she had another package. She picked it up and decided to open it when she got to the shrine.

As soon as she walked into the door at the shrine she was bombarded by a frantic Souta. "Kagome I need your help!"

Kagome sat her package down and placed her hands on Souta's shoulders. "Calm down Souta and tell me what is wrong and then we will see what we can do okay."

Kagome's mother was standing in the kitchen doorway smiling, "I sure hope you can help him Kagome because I have no idea how to."

Souta had finally calmed down, "I have to write a report on the Lupercalia Festival and it is due on Valentine's Day."

Kagome smiled and patted his head, "Okay I can help you with that but we will have to go to the library and get some books and such. We can do it tomorrow after we move everything over okay."

Souta sighed in relief and nodded his head with a big smile. He then looked at the package, "Another gift sis?"

Kagome nodded her head and pulled the letter out.

_My dearest Kagome,_

_I had a feeling that this is something you would need in the near future. I hope you can get some use out of it._

_Truly Yours Your Secret Admirer_

Kagome set the letter aside and opened the box. She smiled brightly and looked at Souta. "I guess we do not have to go to the library after all."

Souta looked at her curiously, "Why not sis?"

Kagome tilted the box and let him look inside. Filled to the very top of the box was every book that could be found on the Lupercalia Festival.

Souta grinned, "I am really starting to like your secret admirer. Have you figured out any more about him?"

Kagome nodded, "Well from his gift yesterday I get the feeling he is a demon because he said my natural scent smelt like apples. This is the second time he has sent me books so I know he likes literature. I also know he must have money because of when he sent Brian McKnight to sing my favorite song. He also likes poetry because two of the gifts he sent me where of a poetic nature. I still have no idea who it could be though."

Souta patted her shoulder, "If you do not figure it out at least you know you will find out on Valentine's Day."

Kagome smiled brightly at him and nodded in agreement.


	9. Eros

_**I do not own Inuyasha**__**!**_

_**Prompt: Eros**_

_**Words: 473**_

_**Eros**_

It was finally Saturday February ninth and Kagome was standing in the small park across the street from her now old apartment building. She was staring at one of her favorite fountains with a longing look. It was a fountain with Eros or cupid you could call him at the center. He held his bow drawn back with an arrow notched ready to fire.

She heard Inuyasha calling her, "Hey Kagome are you ready?"

She gave him a small smile and looked at the fountain one last time. She had decided not to wait until Sunday to move completely out. They had seen her mother off this morning at the airport and where now taking the last load of her things to the shrine so she decided that she would not return to the apartment after that day.

She hoped into the truck with Inuyasha since everyone else had already headed back to the shrine to wait for them. "Yeah let's get out of here Inuyasha."

He smiled and they were off to the shrine. When they pulled up and saw everyone just standing at the top of the steps they hurried up.

Just before reaching the top Kagome called out, "Hey guys what is going on?"

They all looked at her but Ayame was the one to speak. "Apparently your admirer knows that you moved and also know the liking that you took to that fountain of Eros in the little park."

Kagome gasped as they all parted and she saw what lay close to the front left corner of the house. She stared with wide shocked eyes. Koga came up and handed her a letter that was beside it.

_My dearest Kagome,_

_I know of your love for the fountain of Eros at the park that you frequent. Since you were moving and would not be able to see it as often as you had I had an exact replica only a bit smaller made for you. The movers that placed it there should still be there. If you do not like where it is located they will move it for you. I have to say that I like this fountain very much as well a man that can make one fall in love with the shot from a small arrow. Perhaps he struck me the very day I first saw you. I hope this will make your move easier and far more pleasing._

_Yours Til The End of Time_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Kagome had tears in her eyes this was just so sweet and it was the perfect fit to go in the center of what use to be her mother's flower garden in back. Since it was now hers she thought it would look beautiful amongst the flowers so she had the movers move it to where she wanted.


	10. Noodles

_**I do not own Inuyasha**__**!**_

_**Prompt: Noodles**_

_**Words: 344**_

_**Noodles**_

It was Sunday February tenth, Kagome had completely moved into the shrine by now. She was busy in the kitchen make her and Souta some lunch of Ramen Noodles. They each had their own favorite flavor and they never broke them up preferring to keep the noodles long so they could see who could slurp up the whole noodle without breaking it. Once the food was done Kagome peaked out the back door to call for Souta.

He came running holding a package, "Coming sis by the way you got another package."

Kagome smiled at him, "Well bring it in so I can open it so we can see what it is."

Souta smiled happily as he skidded to a halt in front of his sister. "Here you go now let's go see what he sent this time!"

Kagome laughed out right at that but followed him back into the kitchen none the less. They took a seat at the table to see what she got this time. They would eat afterword. Kagome went to open the letter first until she noticed that the box had open first written in big black letters on it. Setting the letter aside she opened the box and gasped at what was inside. It was a beautiful evening gown trimmed in silver that she had had her eye on forever but never could afford.

Souta gasped, "What does the letter say sis?"

Kagome pulled the letter out and read aloud again.

_My Dearest Kagome,_

_I hope the dress is to your liking. It is my hope that you will wear it on Valentine's Day when we are to meet until then my love._

_Only Yours Your Secret Admirer_

Souta smiled at her when she looked at him, "Sounds like this guy has it bad for you sis."

Kagome chuckled tears still in her eyes, "Yeah it does I just wish I knew who it was."

Souta shook his head, "Maybe you have met him before but he did not make an impression."

Kagome sighed, "Maybe you are right."

**A/N: **The dress that Kagome received can be found here. I found it hard to describe so I am just putting up the link. prom-dresses/jovani-1927-111281


	11. True Love

_**I do not own Inuyasha**__**!**_

_**Prompt: True Love**_

_**Words: 553**_

_**True Love**_

Monday February eleventh, Kagome's first day back to work after her week of vacation. Kagome huffed as the day went by it was horrible. First her boss Naraku screamed at her because the girl that had taken Kagome's place for the week had misplaced some important documents. He had to have them otherwise his boss over him would have his head. Kagome groaned as she searched through everything to find the paperwork. She had less than an hour left to find it since Naraku had a meeting at three to present it to his boss. She had been searching for it since she got there that morning which was eight in the morning.

She smiled triumphantly when she found the paperwork she looked at the clock and paled. She only had five minutes to get it to Naraku before the meeting started. She darted down hallways to get to the elevator after she got to the top floor of the building she darted down more hallways. Finally she made it to the meeting room. She had two minutes left but it appeared that Naraku was speaking to the CEO of the company in essence his boss but also hers.

She gave a timid knock on the door and waited to be told to enter. Once given permission to enter she opened the door and bowed politely. "Sorry to intrude Mr. Onigumo and Mr. Tashio but I have the papers that you requested Mr. Onigumo."

Naraku smiled at her, "Oh yes Ms. Higurashi please bring them over. Thank you for locating them."

Kagome nodded her head and did as she was told. "You are very welcome Mr. Onigumo but please forgive me I must leave I have more work to get done before the day is over."

Naraku nodded his head as well as Mr. Tashio as her dismissal. Kagome quickly made her way out of the room and back to her desk. She was shocked when she saw a letter sitting at her desk waiting for her. Kagome sat at her desk and pulled the letter to her opening it she read it to herself.

_My dearest Kagome_

_There is no gift today but the words I write to you in this letter. Since the first time I saw you I knew you were the one. Back then you where to young though. You were only fifteen the first time I saw you so I had to wait until you reached eighteen but then you had started to see someone. Now that you are free I am able to share my feelings with you. You hold my heart in your hands you are the only one I think of night and day you are the light that brightens my darkest moments you are my one and only. The only way I could think of to describe how I feel about you is that you are my one true love. By the time we meet I hope you can say the same of me._

_You Light my Life_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Kagome could not stop the tears from falling. She had to admit she was falling for him and falling hard. There was a very good chance that she would be head over heels in love with this man before she ever met him.


	12. Ivy

_**I do not own Inuyasha**__**!**_

_**Prompt: Ivy**_

_**Words: 415**_

_**Ivy**_

It was Tuesday February twelfth and Kagome was on her way home from a long day of work. Naraku had run her ragged to get things done. He had another meeting with Mr. Tashio the next day so he was making sure everything was in order. Mr. Tashio had also requested for her to be present during this meeting which she did not understand. She would do her best though. Reaching the top of the shrine steps Kagome gasped in shock. All along the archway was decorated with ivy sprigs with white tendrils on them and it was not in just one spot you could barely see the arch there where so many of them.

"Hey Kagome what do you think? I thought it was really pretty and sweet!" Souta yelled as he ran towards her with an envelope in his hand.

Making it to her side and pausing for a moment to catch his breath he handed her the letter. "This was here when I got home along with the ivy on the arch."

Kagome took the letter from him and opened it.

_My Dearest Kagome,_

_The ivy sprig with white tendrils __suggests affection of being anxious to please which is exactly how I feel I wish to please you in every way to make you happy with everything I can in my power. There is only one more day until Valentine's Day the day I will finally reveal myself to you. It is my hope that you will accept me on this day and perhaps we may start a relationship. Until then my light._

_Yours Only_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Souta smiled at his sister after she had finished reading the note, "Well sis how do you feel about this guy so far?"

Kagome ruffled his hair, "I do believe he has already captured my heart. I cannot wait to meet him. He is so sweet and kind and it seems like he has done whatever he can to find out my likes and dislikes. It is like he already knows me so well."

Souta smiled at her and ran to the house shouting over his shoulder, "Who knows maybe he will ask you to marry him on Valentine's Day."

Kagome laughed and chased after him all the while thinking about what she would do if that where the case. Would she say yes or would she say no. It just depends on what would happen when she finally meets he mysterious secret admirer.


	13. Ninety Nine Roses

_**I do not own Inuyasha**__**!**_

_**Prompt: Ninety Nine Roses**_

_**Words: 548**_

_**Ninety Nine Roses**_

Kagome smiled happily it was Wednesday February thirteenth and she was on her way back to work from her lunch break. She could not wait to see what her secret admirer sent her today. Today was the last day before Valentine's Day then she would finally get to meet the man that captured her heart within two weeks without having known who he was. She was just so excited but nothing could prepare her for what she found when she made it back to her desk at work.

Seeing everyone standing around her desk she asked, "Hey what is going on? Why is everyone around my desk?"

Her friend Sango who also worked with her pulled her to the front of the crowd speaking quickly. "Your admirer sent you another gift and it is at your desk."

Kagome gasped when she finally saw her desk roses of different colors where everywhere. Sango rushed her to open the letter as well as Kikyo and Ayame since they worked for the same company just in different sections.

_My Dearest Kagome,_

_I have recently learned that roses are your favorite flower and that you love all of them not just of one color. The roses I have sent you all have different meanings and I will tell you which meaning each holds of my feelings for you. First however I must tell you these roses are special they will never wilt and die since they were blessed by a flower demon. This is why they hold even more feeling than one that would wilt and die now to explain how each one expresses my feelings for you. We will start with the one that has the most of the same color. First you will find fifty red roses these symbolize my boundless love for you, next you will find twenty four lilac roses which represents that I am yours and my desire for you and how much you enchant me, next we have twenty one white roses which in regards to my feelings for you mean I am dedicated and worthy of you, and finally you will find four pale pink roses which symbolizes the grace and gentleness that I have seen you carry. I hope you find this gift of everlasting ninety nine roses pleasing and enjoy it. Until we meet tomorrow my heart._

_I am Soul Yours_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Her three female friends where gushing at the sweetness of his gift while some of the other female employees where a bit jealous. None of them said anything though and returned to their places to continue working.

After everyone departed Kikyo asked, "Have you figured out who it is yet Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, "No I have not but he has already won my heart. I will be so glad when I can finally meet him tomorrow. One of the gifts he sent me was that dress I was looking at a few days ago. He asked me to wear it tomorrow when we meet."

They all smiled at her and returned to their work. None of them could wait to find out who this guy was that had taken such a liking to their youngest friend. None any more than Kagome though she just could not wait.


	14. Engagement

_**I do not own Inuyasha**__**!**_

_**Prompt: Engagement**_

_**Words: 1,018**_

_**Engagement**_

It was four in the afternoon on February fourteenth and Kagome had just arrived home from work. She had gotten a letter earlier in the day from her secret admirer telling her that a car would be at her home to pick her up at seven. That gave her three hours to get ready before they got there.

Talking to herself Kagome made a list of what she needed to do. "First call Kohaku's mom and see if Souta can stay the night with him tonight if he can drop him off and then come back home. Then I need to take a shower, do my hair and makeup and get dressed."

Kagome picked up the phone once inside and made arrangements for Souta. Mrs. Taijiya even said she would pick Souta up from school and bring him over to get some clothes so that was two things already off of her list. Kagome quickly made her way upstairs to take a shower and get ready. She decided to take a relaxing bath since she did not have to worry about Souta. She stayed in the tub until five and then decided to get out and get ready.

Smiling brightly and speaking to herself, "Okay I have pulled out the dress he bought me now let's see what I want to do with my hair."

She sat in front of her vanity and hummed to herself as she did her hair in an elegant up do. Once her hair was up she started her makeup and did it in a way where she looked as if she was not even wearing any. She looked into her jewelry box to see what she wanted to wear and smiled brightly when she found a set that Mr. and Mrs. Tashio go her for her birthday when she turned eighteen. The only piece she did not have to go with the set was a ring so she decided to not even wear one. She checked everything over to make sure everything was in place before she put on the dress her secret admirer had gotten her. Once she had her shoes on she double checked herself in the mirror to make sure she looked good. Happy with her appearance she made her way downstairs as she heard a knock on her door.

She opened the door, "Yes can I help you?"

The man at the door smiled softly, "Ms. Higurashi I presume?"

Kagome smiled, "Yes that is me."

The man bowed, "I am to be your driver tonight."

Kagome nodded her head when he straightened up, "Just let me grab my clutch and I will be ready."

Kagome held her clutch lightly as she followed the man down the shrine steps to the white limo that was waiting. She slipped inside when he opened the door for her. It was not long before they were on their way. The drive was quiet and Kagome was getting nervous and squeaked when the door was opened.

The man smiled and held out his hand to assist her out of the car. "We have arrived Ms. Higurashi. When you go in you are to tell the host you have a reservation under your name."

Kagome nodded her head and walked into the most expensive and exclusive restaurant in Tokyo.

She saw the smiling hostess, "Hello I have a reservation under Higurashi."

The hostess's eyes widen before she spoke, "Oh Ms. Higurashi your companion is already here please follow me."

Kagome followed the hostess to a very private room it was blocked off from the rest of the restaurant and only had a table set for two with two candles on it. Sitting in one of the chairs was her secret admirer and she could not believe who it was.

Kagome gasped when he turned around, "Sesshomaru."

He gave her a smile, "Hello Kagome I have been waiting a long time for this."

He stood and pulled her chair out for her once she was seated he pushed it back in and took his seat.

Kagome was looking at him with a blush on her face, "So it has been you that has been sending me gifts for the past two weeks."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "I have been in love with you for years now Kagome and when I saw my chance I took it."

Kagome gave him a bright smile, "I have to admit I have had feelings for you since I first met you as well. I remember it so well."

Sesshomaru smirked, "I remember it as well it was the first night you had a sleep over with Inuyasha when you were fifteen and I was twenty."

Kagome nodded shyly, "I did not think I would ever have a chance with you. How did you find out everything you did to get me those gifts?"

He smirked again, "My adopted daughter Rin is in your little brother Souta's class and he speaks of you often. Rin helped me a lot with your gifts she would ask Souta all kinds of questions and then go with me to pick your gifts when she got home."

Kagome nodded her head and they ate in silence once they were done eating Sesshomaru took her hand and lead her to the roof of the restaurant. That way they were under the stars for her last gift. He watched her for a moment while they were on the roof and then got down on one knee while she was not looking.

Kagome turned back to him and gasped, "Sesshomaru what are you doing?"

He grinned at her, "Kagome Higurashi I have been in love with you for six years. I would be the happiest and most honored demon in the world if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife and mate."

Kagome could do no more than nod her head with tears streaming down her face. Sesshomaru placed an engagement ring on her finger that matched the jewelry set she was already wearing. He stood an placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

**A/N: What Kagome is wearing.**

**Dress: **** prom-dresses/jovani-1927-111281**

**Hair: **

**Necklace: **

**Earrings: . **

**Bracelet: /images/I/21Fba9OgcEL._SL500_SS500_.jpg**

**Shoes: other-stuff/women-corner/shoes/bridesmaid-shoes/Bridesmaid% **

**Clutch: . **

**The engagement ring Sesshomaru gave her. This is the set but the one with the diamond is the one Sesshomaru just gave her.: /image/cache/data/Products/LS2722/Moon%20and%20stars%20white%20gold%20diamonds%20wedding%20set% **


End file.
